Inaudible
by rawlette
Summary: Bukan keinginannya menjadi gadis tuli yang dianggap beban oleh banyak orang. Tetapi, berdosakah ia jika dirinya menyukai seseorang? Takdir telah bertindak begitu kejam terhadapnya.
1. Chapter 1

**nutzcry** presented—

 **Inaudible**

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto** is the sole owner of **Naruto**. I'm only borrow the characters.

All standart warnings applied! For any mistakes, I were so sorry. SasuSaku alternate universe fanfiction, dldr!

This fanfiction is very far from the "perfect" word. I didn't take any advantage from maked this story.

 **Note:** _Italic words is sentence or speech written by Sakura._

 _._

 **[Chapter 1]**

* * *

Dear, Uchiha-kun.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, kita berada dalam kelas yang sama. Kuharap kau mengenaliku karena aku bukanlah siswi yang aktif di kelas. Namun, bukan itu yang ingin ungkapkan. Yang utama adalah surat ini mungkin akan menyampaikan perasaanku terhadapmu.

Uchiha-kun, entah sejak kapan aku merasakan ini. Tetapi, dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah merasa senang. Seperti ada yang menekan hati dan aku menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Setiap aku merasakan itu, aku tak mampu menahan senyum yang tiba-tiba terbentuk di bibirku.

Kau selalu menjadi sosok pertama yang aku cari saat tiba di sekolah. Dan, kau tahu? Saat dua bulan yang lalu kau kecelakaan, aku sangat khawatir padamu. Namun syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja.

Intinya adalah, aku menyukaimu, Uchiha-kun.

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Selamat datang. Meja untuk dua orang?" tanya si pelayan ramah.

Ino mengangguk, "aku ingin tempat yang nyaman dan jauh dari keramaian, Ami," dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ami merotasi kedua manik kembar miliknya.

"Letakkan sebuah ranjang empuk di sebuah gang sempit dan kau akan mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman dan jauh dari keramaian," balas Ami.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan pelangganmu, nona pelayan? Bagaimana jika aku melaporkan pelayanan tak mengenakkan yang kau lakukan pada kami pada bos-mu? Ide yang bagus, bukan?" Ami menghela napas berat sebelum mengantarkan dua orang sahabat berbeda warna rambut itu ke meja yang diinginkan.

"Sudah puas? Kalau begitu, ini daftar menunya." Ami menyerahkan sebuah daftar menu pada Ino dan Sakura. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum lucu pada Ami. Lalu, menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu menyodorkan daftar menunya dan menunjuk sebuah gambar Ploughman's Lunch dan Custard. Ino mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nona pelayan. Aku pesan Sunday Roast dan Yokshire Pudding. Ploughman's Lunch dan Custard untuk sahabatku. Oh, jangan lupakan dua Strawberry Milkshake untuk minumannya, mengerti?" Ami mengangguk.

"Kami akan mengantarnya dalam lima belas menit."

Sakura mengambil sebuah notes dan bolpen dari dalam saku roknya. Dan menulis; _bagaimana pendapatmu, Ino?_ Ia memukul kecil meja untuk mendapatkan atensi dari sahabat pirangnya. Gadis dengan model rambut ponytail itu mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang terbentuk dari goresan tinta hitam dari bolpen.

Ino menggedikkan bahunya, "maksudmu pendapatku mengenai surat yang kau perlihatkan padaku pagi tadi?"

Sakura mengernyit dan kembali menulis; _apa kau bisa sedikit memperbesar suaramu, Ino? Aku tak dapat mendengarmu._ Ino terlihat terkejut saat membacanya. Ia lupa, ... bahwa Sakura punya gangguan dengan indra pendengarannya. Kasar menyebutnya, Sakura tuli. Itu terjadi akibat kecelakaan dua belas tahun yang lalu yang dialami Sakura. Saat mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan indra pendengarannya rusak, Sakura menangis kencang. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu saat itu. Namun belum selesai satu katapun ia ucapkan, Sakura kembali menangis. Ino dan kakak Sakura, Yahiko, ada disana saat Sakura tidak siap menerima cacat pendengaran yang dideritanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Apa kau yakin akan memberikan surat itu pada Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Ino, tentu saja dengan menaikkan beberapa oktaf nada suaranya. Untungnya, cafe masih sepi pagi itu. Jadi, tidak akan mengganggu siapapun.

 _Aku yakin, sepertinya. Waktu istirahat besok aku akan memberinya pada Uchiha-kun._

"Kalau kau sudah yakin, maka baiklah. Aku akan mendukungmu," Ino tersenyum.

 _Terima kasih._ Lalu, tersenyum membalas.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati." Ami kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi pesanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, bingung sebenarnya. Melihat reaksi Sakura tak paham, ia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas pesanan.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. _Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?_ Ami ikut mengangguk.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura," ujar Ami dengan oktaf yang sedikit tinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan hariku? Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sama padaku?" Ami tertawa kecil sembari berlalu pergi.

"Tidak akan, gendut!" Ino menggeram kesal. Dirinya dan Ami selalu saja tidak pernah akur. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Ah, ia tahu, Ami-lah yang memulai semuanya. Jadi, itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Ya, Ami yang lebih dulu mengibarkan berdera perperangan dengan dirinya—meskipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Ami sialan, kali ini aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu pada bosmu." Namun, ia tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Ami yang telah menjauh. Sakura tertawa kecil, meskipun dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di antara Ami dan Ino. Intinya, mereka berdua bertengkar—lagi.

Andai saja ia mampu mendengar, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan. Beriming-iming pun tak akan memperbaiki apapun. Takdir begitu kejam kepadanya.

* * *

Ino mendorong bahu Sakura lembut dan tersenyum. Ia memiringkan jari telunjuknya hingga bertemu di depan jari tengah, yang berarti 'semoga berhasil'. Sakura mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Ino memandang sendu punggung Sakura yang sedikit demi sekidit kian menjauh darinya. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Ino tak akan menerima jika nanti Sakura diolok-olok oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Dan iapun tak bisa mencengah Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya tak ingin melukai hati Sakura dengan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ino menyayangi Sakura, sangat. Semoga saja yang terjadi setelahnya, tidak akan seburuk yang ada dalam benaknya.

Sakura terhenti sebentar di depan pintu kantin. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Di meja kantin, Uchiha Sasuke dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul untuk makan siang. Sakura tersenyum dan meyakinkan dirinya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ino yang mengangguk menyemangatinya. Sakura memantapkan langkahnya.

Saat ia tiba disana, tepat saat Uchiha Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya. Sakura membungkuk sembari menyerahkan amplop berisi surat tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto ikut beranjak di sebelah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Apa ini?" Sakura tetap diam dan menunduk. Tak menerima respon, Uchiha Sasuke membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya. Naruto mendekat, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat membacanya juga.

Tak lama setelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke berdecih sinis. "Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan intonasi tinggi, sontak membuat seisi kantin menjadi terdiam. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kutanya, apa ini? Apa kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan?" ulangnya.

Sakura diam, tak paham apa yang tengah ditanyakan oleh lelaki yang disukainya. Kemudian, Inuzuka Kiba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. Setelah itu, lelaki itu tertawa keras. "Kau menyukaiku? Gadis tuli sepertimu?" Masih dalam tawanya, "kau ingin jawaban apa dariku?" Inuzuka Kiba dan Akasuna Sasori tertawa kecil.

Sasuke meremas kertas tersebut membentuk sebuah gumpalan dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Seharusnya kau bisa lebih melihat dirimu. Gadis tuli sepertimu? Aku bahkan tak ingin kau menyukaiku," Sakura diam, tak mengerti sama sekali. Yang ia bingungkan adalah, megapa Uchiha Sasuke membuang surat darinya?

Sudah cukup, Yamanaka Ino sudah tak tahan sahabatnya dipermalukan di depan umum oleh si bajingan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat dan menarik erat tangan Sakura, yang cukup kaget dengan kehadirannya, untuk pergi. Sialan si Uchiha idiot itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, tuan? Sudah puas menghina kekurangan sahabatku? Kau pikir siapa dirimu itu? Kau tak lebih dari sampah masyarakat yang hobi menghambur-hamburkan uang. Kau tahu? Seberapa rendahnya dirimu itu? Jika kau ingin menolaknya, katakan dengan baik. Kau tak perlu menghinanya seperti itu di hadapan umum. Dasar kau bajingan brengsek!" maki Ino.

"Sampah masyarakat? Apa maksudmu dengan itu, buntut kuda? Apa kau tahu siapa aku? Kurasa, kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah," balas Sasuke tak ingin kalah.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Aku sedang berurusan dengan di rendahan Uchiha Sasuke." Lalu, Ino menarik Sakura pergi dari kerumunan kantin.

* * *

"Sakura, sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" Yahiko menyambut adiknya di depan pintu utama sambil merangkulnya. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ino mengantarmu tadi? Dia tidak masuk?" Sakura menggeleng. "Ah, baiklah. Lekas ganti pakaianmu dan turun untuk makan malam," anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban.

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia melempar tasnya asal dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Langit-langit kamar tak begitu buruk untuk dipandang. Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk menjadi ruangan pribadinya.

Apa menjadi tuli seburuk itu? Bahkan lelaki yang ia sukai sampai menghinanya. Sebenarnya dimana salah Sakura? Menjadi tuli juga bukan keinginannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gadis cacat yang tak dapat mendengar. Sakura tidak ingin menjadi tuli. Ia juga ingin hidup normal seperti yang lainnya. Berteman dengan banyak orang. Namun, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, semua orang mulai menjauhinya karena menganggapnya sebagai beban. Yang Sakura miliki sekarang hanya Yahiko, Ino, dan Ami. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain mereka.

Hidup dalam ketakutan juga bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sakura sangat takut jika suatu saat nanti tiga orang yang amat berarti itu meninggalkannya. Kenapa takdir membuat kehidupannya sangat buruk seperti sekarang?

Sakura bahkan tak sanggup membendung butiran-butiran bening itu dari pelupuk matanya itu. Mereka berjatuhan, sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian menjadi banyak. Sakura menghapusnya, namun mereka tak sedikitpun berniat untuk berhenti bunuh diri dengan terjun dari pelupuk matanya.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Hati Sakura terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ditikam oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan tombak runcing. Kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini? Apa hati ini juga mulai membencinya? Bukankah biasanya hatinya ini selalu memberikan sensasi menyenang sehingga selalu membuatnya tersenyum? Kenapa hatinya ini juga ikut membencinya? Kenapa mereka membencinya?

Sakura benar-benar menghapus air matanya saat terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Ah, Yahiko sepertinya. Buru-buru ia membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya. Yahiko baru saja hendak bicara saat melihat kedua mata adiknya membengkak.

"Ada apa? Kau menangis?" Lagi, gelengan Sakura berikan. Yahiko tahu bahwa Sakura sedang berbohong. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku adalah orang yang paling mengenalmu, Sakura. Kau bukanlah orang yang ulung dalam berbohong. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku, ya?"

Anggukan lagi.

* * *

"Sialan si pirang buntut kuda itu, beraninya dia mempermalukanku di muka umum," Uchiha Sasuke terus mengupat selama dalam perjalanan. "Ini semua karena si tu—"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan acara mengupatmu itu, Sasuke?" Naruto menghela napas. "Itu semua juga kesalahanmu, kau tahu? Seharusnya kau juga tidak menghina Sakura-chan seperti itu. Dimana prikemanusiaanmu?"

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu adalah 'priketulian'? Dan apa-apaan itu? 'Sakura-chan'? Kau mengenal gadis tuli itu?" Naruto mengangguk. Hari ini Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan, menurutnya. Tak seharusnya ia menghina Sakura seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia teman sekelas kita." Ah, pantas saja Sasuke merasa seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenalnya, Sasuke?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk, jadi aku tak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis tuli," jawabnya asal.

"Sakura-chan adalah gadis baik, jika kau ingin tahu." Naruto mengambil dua kaleng soda dari dalam tasnya. Salah satunya ia sodorkan pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu menerimanya. Naruto membuka tutupnya dan meneguknya.

"Aku tak ingin tahu," Sasuke membuka kaleng sodanya. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi apapun mengenai gadis itu. Dan kenapa sejak tadi kau membelanya? Hah, kau menyukainya? Konyol, sungguh," sindirnya.

"Tutup mulutmu. Sakura-chan itu tetanggaku dulu. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang banyak disukai orang disekitarnya, dan dia dulu bukanlah seorang gadis tuli," Naruto menendang kerikil yang berada di jalannya. Sasuke mulai mendengarkan.

"Tidak tuli?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebuah kecelakaan menimpanya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Sakura-chan kehilangan fungsi telinganya. Dua tahun setelahnya, ia pindah ke Las Vegas dan menetap disana bersama kakaknya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kembali saat tahun pertama kita di SHS,' jelas Naruto.

"Dia memiliki kakak?"

"Um. Kakaknya tidak itu bersama mereka saat kecelakaan itu, jadi kak Yahiko baik-baik saja."

"Kau bahkan mengenal kakaknya?" Sasuke membuang kaleng sodanya yang telah kosong. Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Kak Yahiko teman mainku sewaktu kecil," Naruto menjelaskan.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu.

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

* * *

 **a/n:** hora! doumo, doumo ;;3 saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru yang luar binasa gaje -,,,-" ini sedikit terinspirasi dari anime Koe no Katachi. Waktu denger judulnya entah kenapa jadi kepikiran untuk buat fanfic ini. Dan saya tahu bahwa fanfic ini juga sangat, sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Ada banyak kesalahan penulisan atau apalah yang terkandung dalam fanfic ini atau fanfic-fanfic saya yang lainnya. Saya harap tidak akan ada scene yang mirip karena saya sama sekali belum menonton film itu, haha /krik,krik x3 saya juga minta maaf karena banyak mempublikasikan fanfic baru padahal fanfic-fanfic lama belum di-update, hontou ni gomenasai /membungkuk. Semoga juga fanfic ini bisa saya update dengan cepat :D ah, beware 'cause typo(s) everywhere, hoho ;;) **  
**

 **bloom**


	2. Chapter 2

**nutzcry** presented—

 **Inaudible**

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto** is the sole owner of **Naruto**. I'm only borrow the characters.

All standart warnings applied! For any mistakes, I were so sorry. SasuSaku alternate universe fanfiction, dldr!

This fanfiction is very far from the "perfect" word. I didn't take any advantage from maked this story.

 **Note:** _Italic words is sentence or speech written by Sakura._

 _._

 **[Chapter 2]**

* * *

Yahiko mendapati Yamanaka Ino sebagai tamu mengetuk pintu rumahnya, lantas segera dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Gadis blasteran Jerman-Jepang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum riang. Melempar asal tasnya ke sofa tersekat dan duduk sambil meletakkan kaki kanan ke atas kaki kirinya. Mungkin sudah seperti rumah sendiri. Yahiko menggeleng maklum.

"Apa sekolah berakhir lebih awal?" Ino mengangguk. Kemudian, Yahiko berlalu menuju dapur. "Teh atau kopi?" teriaknya.

"Segelas air saja cukup. Tapi, pastikan itu tak mengandung bakteri," gadis pirang itu tertawa kecil saat terdengar decihan tak suka Yahiko dari dapur. "Dimana Sakura? Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Semua baik-baik saja?"

Yahiko mengangguk dan memberikan segelas air pada tamunya. "Aa, Sakura sedikit tidak enak badan sejak pagi tadi. Jadi, tak aku izinkan dia berangkat ke sekolah," jelasnya. Yahiko terdiam sesaat menunggu sahabat adiknya ini selesai meminum air. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menyiapkan alibi tentang 'mengapa kau tak mampir sepulang sekolah kemarin'?" sindir Yahiko. Ino tersedak berat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau rindu padaku, 'kan?" Ino meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan memandang mengejek dengan dagu yang sedikit diangkat pada Yahiko. Yang dipandang merotasi kedua manik kembar berwarna oranye miliknya.

"Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu sanggat tinggi, nona. Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin," Ino terdiam sesaat. "Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku? Pasti ada suatu hal yang telah terjadi, bukan?" lelaki berhelaian yang serupa dengan matanya itu berdeham singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawan bicara.

"Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Semua berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya," Ino mengalihkan atensinya pada sebuah vas bunga di atas meja. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

Yahiko membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Benarkah? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan ini?" ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu menghela napas pelan.

"Sakura telah menceritakannya padamu?" Yahiko mengiyakan. "Baiklah, itulah yang kemarin terjadi," ungkapnya jujur.

"Kertas itu berisi cerita Sakura mengenai apa yang telah terjadi dan kau menghindariku? Jadi, itu adalah alasan kau tidak mampir. Apa aku salah?" gelengan diberikan sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku? Kau tahu, aku percaya padamu," Yahiko tersenyum. "Mungkin aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, dan aku memaafkannya. Tetapi, tak bisakah kau menghentikan Sakura untuk melakukan hal itu? Kau ada bersamanya, bukan?"

"Dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk menyukai seseorang? Begitukah?" intonasi bicaranya sedikit ia tingkatkan. "Aku tidak ingin melukai hatinya. Aku menyayanginya," air wajah Ino menyendu. "Bagaimana cara aku menghentikannya? Sakura juga berhak bahagia, 'kan? Sakura juga punya hak untuk menaruh hati pada seseorang, sama seperti kita. Lalu, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" Yahiko menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimanapun, Ino juga ada benarnya.

"Uchiha ... Sasuke, ya? Kenapa aku seperti familiar dengan nama itu?" desis Yahiko. Ia mengusap dagunya sebelum memusatkan atensinya pada lawan bicaranya. "Ino, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

* * *

"Sakuraaa ... Si Idiot Yahiko mengatakan kau kurang enak badan, yaa? Apa sekarang sudah lebih baikan?" Tentu itu bukanlah sebuah desisan, melainkan teriakan kencang sambil mendekap erat sahabatnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 _Ya, aku tidak pernah merasa sebugar ini. Sekolah usai lebih awal?_ Ino mengangguk.

"Mau pergi bersamaku hari ini? Kita bisa belanja banyak barang, dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu? Yahiko akan membayar semua belanjaan kita. Itu yang dia katakan padaku tadi saat kami berbicara di bawah. Oh, kakakmu sungguh sangat baik hati—meskipun hatiku berkata yang sebaliknya," Ino memperlihatkan jajaran gigi putihnya hingga matanya terpejam. Sakura baru hendak menulis sesuatu sebelum tiba-tiba Yahiko muncul di area bingkai pintu sambil menggerutu.

"Aku merasa ada yang menyebut namaku dengan tittle yang tidak pantas, boleh aku tahu siapa yang mengucapkannya?" tanyanya sakartis sambil mendelik tanpa minat pada Yamanaka Ino yang menggidikkan bahunya sembari membuang arah pandang ke samping.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, kau salah orang. Bisa jadi tetangga sebelah memiliki dendam pribadi terhadapmu dan menghinamu dengan intonasi yang super tinggi hingga terdengar sampai kesini. Huss, huss, pergilah! Jangan mengganggu waktuku dengan Sakura!" Haruno Yahiko berdecak dan menjauh dari kamar.

 _Kau ini terlaluan, Ino. Tapi, tadi sedikit menghiburku. Terima kasih._

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tak perlu berterima kasih, Sakura. Bukan masalah besar bagiku, kok," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, ya, Sakura. Coba ucapkan beberapa kata. Kau itu tidak bisu, jadi berbicaralah."

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara. Namun, cepat-cepat ia mengatupkannya kembali. Yamanaka Ino meghela napas dan tersenyum. "Kenapa kau mengurungkan niatmu? Jangan takut, Sakura. Berbicaralah, kau memiliki alat pembantu pendengaran, bukan? Ucapkan beberapa kata saja."

Sakura mengangguk. "A—aku ... ini ... sedikit s—sulit ..." Ino mengangguk dan mengambil notes yang disodorkan Sakura. _Apa yang kuucapkan tadi itu benar? Rasanya sedikit sulit karena aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang aku katakan._

"Ya, benar, 'kok. Tadi kau mengatakan, 'ini sedikit sulit', meskipun dengan sedikit terpatah-patah. Coba katakan dengan jelas, Sakura." Si Bungsu Haruno mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng. _Kurasa, aku tidak mampu melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang aku ucapkan.  
_

"Jangan seperti itu, jika tidak mencoba kita tidak akan tahu, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Benar kata Ino, jika tidak mencoba, ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Lagipula, dirinya memang tidak bisu.

"T—terima kasih karena telah mendukungku, Ino."

* * *

Setelah makan malam, tidak ada suatu kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke selain berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang kamarnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah tadi, Naruto menceritakan banyak hal mengenai gadis tuli yang memberikan surat cinta padanya. Ah, siapa namanya? Sakura?

Jika dipikir-pikir, memang Sasuke telah bersikap sangat buruk terhadap Sakura. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya melakukan itu. Entah itu karena mood-nya sedang buruk atau karena hal lain. Apapun itu, hatinya menjadi gundah tak menentu. Ia merasa tidak enak karena telah bersikap 'tak seharusnya' terhadap gadis itu. Saat beberapa gadis lain menyatakan cinta kepadanya, ia menolaknya dengan baik. Namun, mengapa pada gadis tuli itu sikapnya malah berbeda.

Ah, siapa juga yang peduli tentang apa yang telah ia perbuat. Lagipula, kenapa juga dirinya malah mengingat hal yang tidak penting? Seharusnya ia lebih baik melakukan hal yang bermanfaat daripada harus uring-uringan dan memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Telunjuknya bergerak, mencari nama 'Naruto' di daftar kontaknya. Sasuke berniat menghubungi Naruto, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus sikap kasarnya terhadap gadis itu?

* * *

 **Tokyo, 10 tahun yang lalu ...**

"Sakura-chan, sudah lebih baik?" Sakura mengangguk lemah sambil membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan bubur dari Naruto. Lelaki berhelaian pirang itu tersenyum prihatin. "Makan yang banyak, agar kau menjadi sedikit berisi. Berat badanmu menurun dalam dua tahun terakhir."

"Kak Yahiko sudah memesan alat bantu pendengaran untukmu. Ah, malam ini aku dan Ino akan menginap disini karena kak Yahiko sedang di luar kota. Lusa mungkin dia akan kembali," jelas Naruto. Kemudian, memberikan suapan terakhir. "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, Sakura-chan?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Hey, Naruto. Usiamu baru menginjak tujuh tahun sebulan yang lalu, tapi kau bisa juga bertingkah sebijaksana ini," Sakura tertawa. "Aku terkejut, lho! Padahal aku lebih tua lebih kurang enam bulan darimu. Kau dan Ino baru saja menginap kemarin malam. Jadi, malam ini pulanglah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Bibi Kurenai akan bersamaku malam ini," Sakura tersenyum. "Bibi Kushina juga akan khawatir kalau putra semata wayangnya terus-terusan tidak pulang."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak," rajuknya.

"Kita memang anak-anak, 'kan? Anak-anak yang berbicara dan bersikap seperti orang dewasa," Naruto ikut tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin aku akan pindah ke Las Vegas bulan depan dan menetap disana."

"Apa? Serius?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kata dokter, semakin lama pendengaranku akan semakin parah. Jadi, kakak memutuskan untuk melakukan rehabilitasi disana. Sekarang, aku mungkin masih bisa mendengar suaramu dari jarak satu meter, Naruto. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan? Mungkin jarak pendengaranku bisa jadi kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter, atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu." Naruto terdiam, tak menanggapi apapun. "Kau adalah sahabatku dan akan selamanya seperti itu, terima kasih karena telah mendukung dan mendorongku untuk tetap maju. Kau dan Ino selalu ada untukku, membantuku berdiri saat setiap kali aku terjatuh. Jadi aku berterima kasih banyak, Naruto." Sakura menangis. Sementara Naruto masih tak bergeming di posisinya.

Sakura melepaskan cicin yang melingkari jari manisnya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Naruto. "Simpan ini. Saat kita bertemu kembali, pastikan kau mengembalikan ini padaku. Jadi, jangan pernah lupakan aku ya..." Mau tak mau, Naruto tetap menerimanya dan tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu adalah senyum yang terasa dipaksakan.

* * *

Naruto membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil kotak kecil berbeludru merah. Saat dibuka, cicin silver dengan tiga titik mata berkilauan terlihat di dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kalung berwarna serupa dan memasukkannya dalam lingkaran cicin tersebut. Lalu, memakainya di leher. Ia memegang cicin itu dan memandangnya sesaat.

"Ha? Jangan pernah melupakanmu? Nyatanya, kau yang tidak mengingatku, Sakura-chan," gumamnya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

Tahun pertama Naruto di SHS, ia bertemu Sakura di upacara penyambutan siswa-siswi baru. Ia meneriaki nama gadis itu, namun ia tak kunjung menerima respon apapun. Sepertinya, pendengarannya belum sepenuhnya membaik. Rehabilitasinya mungkin tidak berhasil dengan maksimal. Tapi, Naruto senang ketika ia dan Sakura kembali bertemu. Sakura adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Dulu, Naruto dikucilkan dan dijadikan bahan olok-olokan teman-temannya karena rambut ibunya yang sangat eksotis. Namun, Sakura datang dan menawarkan pertemanan di antara mereka.

Awalnya, Naruto tidak menyukai—bahkan membenci Sakura. Ia tidak menyukai anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu cerewet, merepotkan, dan berisik. Begitu anggapannya saat ia masih berusia empat tahun. Namun, semakin lama, Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura berbeda. Ia mulai menerima Sakura sebagai temannya. Rumah Sakura tepat bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Jadi, Naruto sering berkunjung ke sana.

Setelah hampir lima bulan lebih berteman, Sakura mengenalkan Ino padanya. Disini Naruto mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa tidak semua anak perempuan memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan Sakura. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu begitu sombong dengan dagu yang dinaik-naikkan saat berbicara dengannya. Naruto menjadi ingin muntah dibuatnya. Sakura tertawa keras saat ia menceritakannya.

Sebulan setelah ulang tahun Sakura yang kelima tahun, keluarga Sakura diundang untuk hadir di pesta bisnis pada malam hari. Yahiko memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan tinggal bersama bibi mereka—Kurenai di rumah. Malam itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama Yahiko untuk bermain bermacam video games sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dan menginap disana. Esoknya, ia diberitahu kabar bahwa mobil yang membawa Sakura ditabrak lari. Kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal, menyisakan Sakura yang kehilangan pendengarannya karena diduga mengalami benturan keras yang membuat saraf yang berhubungan dengan telinganya terganggu.

Naruto bisa melihat Sakura menangis kencang sambil berteriak bahwa gadis itu tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri dengan jelas. Ada Yahiko dan Ino yang menenangkan Sakura. Dan setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto pun ikut membantu menenangkan gadis itu. Dibutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk membuat Sakura menerima apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Dua bulan setelahnya, Sakura mulai menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Meskipun dengan pendengaran yang kurang jelas. Selain itu, ada yang mengatakan bahwa; waktu adalah obat yang cukup ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Rasanya menyakitkan melihat orang yang disayangi menderita. Tapi, inilah pilihan yang takdir inginkan terhadap Sakura. Tetapi, tidak hanya sampai disitu saja penderitaan yang Sakura alami. Teman-temannya satupersatu mulai menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sejak saat itu, Sakura jarang terlihat di luar rumah. Waktu-waktu bermainnya terbuang akibat kejadian yang dialaminya. Dua tahun setelahnya, Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Las Vegas. Naruto kehilangan teman baiknya sejak saat itu.

Namun, fakta menyakitkan ia terima saat kembali bertemu Sakura setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, gadis itu tak mengingat Naruto sama sekali. Entah ia disebabkan karena termakan waktu ataupun ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi lagi terhadap Sakura. Naruto tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi dekat dengan Sakura, Naruto ingin hubungannya dengan Sakura menjadi seperti dulu. Namun, mungkin sesuatu yang sama tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun begitu, Ino tetap mendukungnya. Dan Naruto senang akan itu.

Saat Sasuke merendahkan Sakura di muka umum siang tadi, Naruto tak dapat menerimanya. Sakura menyukai Sasuke, lalu apa salahnya dengan itu? Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak senang akan hal itu. Apa harga diri Sasuke akan tercoreng jika ada seorang gadis tuli yang menyukai lelaki itu? Naruto rasa, tidak. Lalu, apa alasan Sasuke melakukan itu? Jika hanya karena mood Sasuke yang sedang buruk, Naruto tidak dapat memaafkannya.

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

* * *

 **a/n:** ah, akhirnya chapter dua selesai saya publikasikan. Terima kasih karena telah membaca xD walaupun sudah saya edit, typo(s) pasti masih ada yang berkeliaran ;3 maafkan saya untuk itu, hoho :D balasan reviews di bawah ;;)

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha** ini dia chapter duanya. **NSOUcHa461** ini dia lanjutannya. **lightflower22** saya juga merasa begitu, hoho ;3. **Nurulita as Lita-san** hehe, kebenaran dari kalimat itu memang tidak jarang terjadi xD. **DaunIlalangKuning** saya harap sudah terjawab di chap ini :D. **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan** sudah dilanjut ya :). **Uchiha Nazura** sudah dilanjut ya ;D. **Desta Soo** ini dia lanjutannya ;;). **Guest** nggak bakalan begitu 'kok. **Charamelya Azalea** daku tidak hibernate, Zhang. Daku hanya lelah ;3 btw, ini nggak lama, 'kan? xD. **Ika Luthfiyyah Nurmawati** sudah dilanjut ya ;;). **Guest (erisakura)** sudah dilanjut ya :D.

For the last, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ;))

 **bloom**


	3. Chapter 3

**nutzcry** presented—

 **Inaudible**

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto** is the sole owner of **Naruto**. I'm only borrow the characters.

All standart warnings applied! For any mistakes, I were so sorry. SasuSaku alternate universe fanfiction, dldr!

This fanfiction is very far from the "perfect" word. I didn't take any advantage from maked this story.

 **Note:** _Italic words is sentence or speech written by Sakura._

 _._

 **[Chapter 3]**

* * *

"Kau yakin akan ke sekolah hari ini? Aku bisa meminta izin untukmu," Sakura mengulas senyum simpul saat Ino menatap khawatir padanya. Lalu, mengangguk. "Pendengaranmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya, sedikit. Setidaknya telingaku mampu menjangkau getaran yang jauhnya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter. Alat bantu pendengarannya sangat membantu," jelas Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Mulai saat ini, cobalah untuk berbicara dengan menggunakan suaramu."

Ino mengeryit saat Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa tidak ingin melakukannya. Mungkin, aku hanya ingin berbicara lisan dengan kau dan kakak saja," tutur katanya melemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku tidak tahu," ulangnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menyatukan alisnya bingung. "Apanya yang 'kenapa'"?

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau 'tidak tahu'. Lalu, apa alasannya?" Sakura menatap Ino jengkel.

"Apa kau kehilangan fungsi otakmu hari ini? Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mengapa kau menanyakan 'alasan dari sebuah alasan'?" Ino terkekeh garing.

"Mungkin, kau benar. Yahiko memberiku air berbakteri kemarin, efeknya timbul sekarang. Keterlaluan dia itu," upatnya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau jahat sekali. Mana mungkin kakak melakukan itu. Kau itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri."

Ino menyangkalnya. "Adik? Kami ini musuh abadi, Sakura."

Yang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu lakukan hanya menghela napas panjang sembari membentuk segaris kurva tipis yang melengkung ke bawah. Sepanjang jalan, ia harus siap mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya yang mustahil akan habis. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Ino karena itu dapat melatih indera pendengarannya. Terapi tidak langsung.

* * *

"Rasanya perjalanan menuju sekolah cepat sekali, bukan, Sakura? Apa yang membuatnya terasa seperti itu, ya?"

Setelah memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke langsung disambut oleh suara berintonasi tinggi milik Yamanaka Ino yang sangat mengganggu. Ia merotasi kedua bola matanya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, suara gadis pirang buntut kuda itu membuatnya alergi. Telinga Sasuke menjadi terasa panas saat suara melengking itu menusuk gendang telingannya. Jika diibaratkan, gendang telinga Sasuke itu balon, sedangkan suara gadis itu adalah jarum, maka gendang telinganya sudah meledak dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia percepat langkahnya sebab tak ingin berpas-pasan dengan gadis bar-bar itu di gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan hal sekecil itu, Ino?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Suara lembut yang diakhiri oleh tawa kecil itu mengalun di telingannya. Milik siapa itu? Ia berbelok dan berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang menghimpit gerbang sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau juga merasa demikian, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Begitulah. Tetapi, kau ini peduli sekali, ya?"

Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya sesaat. Jadi, itu suara si gadis tuli? Sasuke tak menyangka gadis itu dapat berbicara. Ia mengira gad—tidak, maksudnya—Sakura adalah seorang tunarungu yang tuli dan hanya mampu berbicara denga bahasa yang sulit dipahami. Namun, pemikirannya salah ternyata.

"Apa-apaan itu? Sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat, Sakura? Kau bahkan tidak tahu sesuatu yang sangat 'tidak penting' itu tentangku?"

"Jika 'tidak penting', mengapa aku harus tahu, Ino?"

Begitu, ya? Sasuke tersenyum—mungkin, tepatnya—menyeringai tipis. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak Sasuke pahami. Sakura bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan si gadis pirang buntut kuda. Apa itu artinya ... Sakura tidak tuli? Baiklah, Sasuke mulai tertarik. Haruskah ia bertanya pada seseorang? Tetapi, pada siapa?

Naruto? Tidak, tidak! Harga dirinya bisa hancur.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan melewati gerbang, tak mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri memandang punggung mereka yang kian menjauh, kemudian ditelan tikungan bangunan kelas. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan tengah merangkul pundaknya.

"Sedang apa sendirian disini, Sasuke?"

Ah, tangan milik Uzumaki Naruto ternyata.

* * *

Pertukaran tempat dilakukan oleh Hatake Kakashi—selaku wali kelas—hari ini. Dan sialnya, Sasuke malah duduk di belakang Yamanaka Ino yang semeja dengan Haruno Sakura. Si pirang buntut kuda itu sempat-sempatnya berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan sengit padanya. Naruto tertawa kecil di sebelah Sasuke.

"Nasibmu buruk sekali, ya?" ejek Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa minat dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Tugas ini tidak akan dikerjakan secara individu, Tetapi secara berkelompok atau berpasangan. Kalian bebas memilih pasangan kalian, setelah itu beritahu padaku. Waktu kalian lima menit. Mengerti?" Hatake Kakashi menghempaskan bokongnya di atas kursi guru dan mengeluar buku oranye kesayangannya. Menghiraukan seisi kelas yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi pasar ikan karena kegaduhannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pasti denganku, 'kan?"—Yamanaka Ino, 17 tahun.

"Sasuke-kun, aku dan kau takkan terpisahkan ... Tenang saja."—Uzumaki Karin, 17 tahun.

"Berisik kau, Karin! Sasuke berpasangan denganku! Menyingkir kau dari sana!" Kalau ini—Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat yang diucapkan, membentuk suara besar yang tidak ingin didengar.

Kemudian—

 **BRAKK!**

—meja digebrak oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sontak seisi kelas terdiam. Jeda sejenak. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang mengupat, ada yang mempertontonkan ekspresi kagetnya, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sensei," Hatake Kakashi memusatkan atensinya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas menjadi hening kembali. "Aku dan Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?! SERIUS?! DEMI APA?!"

"MUNGKINKAH INI MIMPI DI DALAM MIMPI?!"

"DEMI MODEL RAMBUT DURIAN NARUTO! KATAKAN BAHWA INI HANYALAH ILUSI SEMATA!"

"HEII! KENAPA JADI BAWA-BAWA MODEL RAMBUTKU?!"

"SASUKE-KUN, APAKAH KAU TELAH DIGUNA-GUNA?!"

"MANTRA SERUMIT APA YANG TELAH KAU BACAKAN HINGGA MEMBUAT SASUKE-KUN INGIN BERPASANGAN DENGANMU, HARUNO SAKURA?!"

"DIAM KAU, KARIN!"

"TOLONG TAMPAR WAJAHKU, KIBA!"

"HAHH?! OH, DENGAN SENANG HATI ..."

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI, PANTAT AYAM?!"

"HATIKU TELAH HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING ..."

"APAKAH INI YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN 'HIDUP SEGAN, MATI TAK MAU'?!"

"OII! APA HUBUNGANNYA?!"

"HARAP TENANG SEMUANYA!"

Hatake Kakashi tampak berekspresi lelah dari balik maskernya. Sebesar inikah pengaruh Uchiha Sasuke terhadap kelas? Sungguh di luar dugaannya. "Tolong diam semuanya!" teriak Kakashi, namun tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Pilihan terakhir, yaa—

 **BRAKK!**

Kelas menjadi hening kembali. Kakashi menghela napas berat. "Kenapa hanya karena hal sekecil ini kalian menjadi gaduh tak terhentikan?"

Semuanya diam, hingga Uzumaki Karin menyela—

"HAL KECIL?! SENSEI BILANG INI HANYA HAL KECIL?! INI MENYANGKUT MASA DEPAN SAYA, SENSEI!" Oke, Kakashi rasa gadis itu sudah berlebihan.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke. Permintaanmu telah membuat keributan. Bisakan kau jelaskan mengapa kau memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai rekan sekelompokmu?"

"Hn, karena dia yang paling normal di antara seisi kelas ... mungkin?" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

 **BRAKK!**

Meja kembali digebrak. Kali ini oleh Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas meja. "Saya keberatan, sensei!" ujarnya.

"Boleh beritahu apa alasannya, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Mana mungkin saya biarkan Sakura berpasangan dengan si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke, sensei! Lagipula, yang akan menjadi pasangan Sakura itu saya!" jawab gadis bermanik aquamarine itu tegas.

"Hm, ada dua hal yang ingin saya katakan padamu, nona Yamanaka. Pertama, tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata mutiara seperti 'brengsek' di kelas saya. Kedua, tidak mungkin jika kau menjadi pasangan Haruno Sakura ..." Kakashi setelah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam saku celana.

"Saya bisa mengerti dengan maksud opsi pertama, sensei. Tetapi, kenapa saya tidak mungkin berpasangan dengan Sakura?!"

"Jawabannya sederhana. Karena kau dan Haruno Sakura berjeniskelamin sama," ungkap lelaki berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu santai.

Krik, krik.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD SAYA, SENSEI!"

"Aa, begitu. Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau katakan lebih awal, Yamanaka?" Ino mendesah pasrah.

"Karena keributan yang telah terjadi, biar rekan sekelompok kalian saya yang tentukan."

* * *

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menoleh, tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Maaf karena pada akhirnya kau berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke," gumam Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu, Ino."

"Yaah, aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku terlambat mengatakannya pada Kakashi-sensei. Dan si Uchiha Sasuke itu, mau apa dia itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berpasangan denganmu? Karena kau yang paling normal? Maksudnya, aku ini abnormal, apa?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Ino. Makan saja bekalmu." Ino mengangguk.

Waktu istirahat Ino habiskan bersama Sakura untuk makan siang di taman sekolah. Selalu seperti ini. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan disana. Mulai dari curhatan dari keduanya, bualan Ino, tawa Sakura, ataupun umpatan Ino kepada seseorang yang menghancurkan mood-nya. Terlepas dari semua itu, taman itu memanglah tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai atau menjernihkan pikiran dikarenakan suasananya yang lumayan sepi.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Tolong jaga bekalku, ya. Ingat, 'jaga' bukan 'dimakan'!" Sakura mendelik sesaat pada Ino yang tengah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya, iya. Lagipula, bekalmu hari ini tidak menarik minatku, 'kok. Jadi, tenang saja." Ino membuang arah pandangnya sembari stersenyum dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Roknya sedikit kotor karena dinodai oleh kare yang tumpah. Dalam perlajanan menuju toilet, ia tak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Atensinya fokus menatap noda yang nakal—menurutnya—sembari menepuk-nepuk pada bagian yang kotor. Tanpa sadar, ia telah menabrak seseorang.

Mari kita lihat, siapa yang ia tab—

—oh, tidak!

Uchiha Sasuke dan ekspresi dinginnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Kau—?!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebelum kau menceramahiku panjang lebar, aku akan segera pergi karena aku tidak mempunyai urusan apapun denganmu." Sebelum Sasuke mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyingkir, Ino buru-buru menahan tangan lelaki itu.

"Tapi, aku mempunyai urusan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendecih. "Baiklah. Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dariku lebih dulu. Lalu, aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ino menurut dan melepaskan tarikannya. "Katakan."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Ino berdecak tak sabar.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Katakan apa tujuanmu sekarang!" Sasuke mendapati kilatan marah di mata gadis itu. Ya, kalau begini, ia juga tidak akan menghindar.

"Karena aku ingin. Punya masalah akan hal itu?" tantangnya. Ino menggeram tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?! Jangan bermain-main! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan tindakan buruk terhadap Sakura!" Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Apa lagi maksud si pirang ini?

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang—" kalimat Sasuke terinterupsi.

"Ino? Sedang apa kau? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

Haruno Sakura tengah berdiri di belokan menuju toilet yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri dengan dua kotak bekal yang telah tertutup. Ia menatap Sasuke tak suka dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke. Kemudian, menghampiri Sakura.

"Sedang apa disana, Ino? Dan—"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, 'kok. Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet," Ino memotong pertanyaan Sakura sebelum gadis itu dapat menyelesaikannya. Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke diam memandangi sepasang sahabat itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya bendiri.

* * *

Sakura menunggu jemputan tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Hari ini kakaknya mengatakan akan menjemputnya. Tapi, batang hidung milik Haruno Yahiko itu sama sekali belum terlihat. Ino pulang lebih dulu karena Sakura mengatakan Yahiko akan menjemputnya. Jadilah ia sendirian disana.

Sakura memandang ponselnya. Berniat menghubungi Yahiko, namun diurungkannya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah motor ninja hitam berserta pemiliknya mengambil tempat di hadapannya. Sakura menengadah dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatapnya.

"Naik," perintahnya absolut.

Bergegas Sakura mengeluarkan notes dan bolpoin dari dalam saku roknya. _Ada apa?_

"Naik! Kau tak mendengarku?" Sakura mengangguk.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah berat. "Apa kau bisu? Biacaralah menggunakan mulutmu!" Sakura diam tak bergeming. "Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei, bukan? Jadi, cepatlah naik!" lanjutnya.

Sakura memilih untuk menurut. "Ya, tapi aku akan mengabari kakakku lebih dulu. Sebentar," ujarnya. Sasuke tak mengubris dengan kata apapun. "Hm, sudah. Tapi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Ikut saja. Aku tidak akan menculikmu," rona bewarna serupa dengan rambutnya terlihat di kedua belah pipi Sakura. "Naik," anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban. Tungkai-tungkai milik Sakura bergerak mendekat. Kemudian, mengambil posisi di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke bertanya memastikan, "sudah?" yang dijawab dengan gumaman singkat oleh Sakura. "Pegangan! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kau akan terjatuh dalam perjalanan." Ragu-ragu Sakura meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke mendengus berat. "Pegangan di pinggangku jika kau tak ingin jatuh dan terluka!"

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendengarku karena di masing-masing telingamu sekarang ada alat bantu pendengaran. Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin mengulangi perkataanku," Sakura tersenyum gugup, belum memberikan respon apapun. Sasuke berdecak dan memegang kedua tangan gadis itu dan melingkari tangan lembut itu di sekitar pinggangnya. Sakura sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Eratkan peganganmu karena aku tidak ingin perjalanan ini memakan waktu yang lama."

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

* * *

 **a/n:** saya tidak akan mengatakan banyak hal di chapter ini selain himbauan berhati-hati terhadap typo(s), hohoho xD. balasan reviews di bawah ;)).

 **lightflower22** aku harap di chapter ini moment SasuSaku-nya terasa yaa ;;D. **DaunIlalangKuning** ini sudah saya tambahkan dialog SasuSaku-nya—meskipun tidak banyak, hehe ;D. **comet cerry** sudah dilanjut ya ;))). **bear28** sudah dilanjut :D. **Guest (shynuo)** sudah dilanjut yaa xD.

Terima kasih sudah membaca /bungkukbungkuk/ 8'D ...

 **bloom**


End file.
